the awakening
by lucifer thinks I'm kawaii
Summary: Craig wakes up in the woods one day confused. on his search to find out what happend. he finally got the information that he wasn't truly ready for
1. chapter 1

**___** ** _this story will have heavy themes about suicide,death and other adult themes if you're not okay about that please do not read,and if you do decide to read please enjoy and don't forget to comment_**

the sound of running water filled craigs ears as his eyes slowly open.

he realize that he's been laying on the icy ground for who knows how long.

he attempts to get up off the ground but his legs were to weak to even stand so the raven ended up falling back down onto the cold ground.

he sat still a thousand questions running through the boys head.

'how did I get here? how long was I even out?'

the raven tried So hard to remember what exactly happened but he only ended up with a major headache.

he grabbed onto the sides of his blue chullo pulling it down over his eyes letting out an annoyed sigh.

he needed to get home his parents were probably worried about him.

he attempted to get up once more leaning on a tree for support. the raven felt like he was walking on pins and needles It was to painful and almost unbearable to even stand. he made his way out of the woods slowly but surely using the trees to lean on.

once he made it out he spotted a gas station maybe he could ask for help,heaven knows he could use that right about now.

he made his way across the dark and empty street trying his best not to fall over.

he swung the door open making his way to the cashier.

"please I need help" the raven said

the cashier looked at him confused but also concerned.

"what's wrong what happened?"

"I-i don't k-know" the raven stuttered

"I woke up in the woods not to long ago,my head hurts and I can barely stand right now."

he took a deepbreath before looking back at the cashier

"do you have a phone or something? I need to call my parents."

the cashier nodded

"My cellphones in the back I'll go get it for you."

the raven sighed in relief

"oh thank you.!"he said as the cashier left for the phone

craig leaned over resting his head on the counter his head still throbing and still feeling kinda dizzy.

'once my parents come get me we'll be able to figure all this shit out' the raven thought to himself.

a few seconds went by before the raven could hear the chimes of the gas station door opening but he didn't care to even lift his head to acknowledge the customer that Just walked In.

"okay here you go." craig heard the voice of the cashier say the raven lifted up his head and retrived the phone from the cashiers hand.

"thanks" he took the phone trying to remember what his mom's number was.

"are you okay sir?" he heard the cashier say.

"uh yeah I'm just trying to remember my mom's number

"well if you need to I can call you an ambulance they can figure it out from there"

craig gave the man his phone

"Yeah I think that would be better."

"what's your name? do you remember?"

"y-yeah it's craig..uh craig tucker"

Just then craig could hear a small gasp.behind him followed by Glass breaking.

he immediately turned around to see a

blond boy clearly In shock about something. then he realized he knew who this boy was

"c-craig?"

"tweek?"

"is-is it really y-you?"

the raven looked at the blond

"uh yeah who else would I be tweek?"

the blond quickly covered his mouth in disbelief

"b-but that's impossible the c-craig I know d-died"

the raven was taken aback by those words

"what?"

"c-craig you're supposed to be dead!."

"tweek what the hell are you talking about I'm alive I'm right here?"

the blond shook his head

"n-no I was at your funeral craig "

"funeral?"

"oh my god y-you're a zombie!"

"what? tweek I'm not a zombie."

the blond started backing away

"tweek?"

"s-stay away!" the blond yelled out as he ran out of the gas station

"tweek!" craig yelled out chasing him down the dark streets

"tweek stop please!" eventually the blond stopped allowing the raven to catch up to him

"tweek please stop freaking out okay I'm really confused right now and I really need to know what the hell you mean about me dying"

tweek stared at him in silence which kinda irritated the raven. he firmly grabed the blond by the arm

"tweek please answer me,what the hell happened to Me?"

"I-I Y-you."

"tweek" the raven said the blond closed his eyes taking in a deepbreath of the cold icy air

"tweek what did you mean about me dying?"

the blond looked down at his feet

"last year y-you died last year."

"what?."

the blond looked directly into the ravens blue eyes

"y-you.."tweek took hold of the ravens hand draging him down the road.

"tweek where are you taking me" the raven asked but tweek didn't respond

"tweek?"

after a while of trying to get a single word out of the quiet blond craig gave up and Allowed him to take him away.

it wasn't long until the two boys found themselves in front of tweeks house.

"why did you bring me here?"

the raven asked but was still left with silence. he watched as the blond took out his house keys from his front pocket and unlocked the door.

tweek opened the door and. walked inside craig followed right behind him.

following tweek upstairs he watched as the blond went into his closet rummaging through it until he pulled out a tiny black box.the blond opened the box pulling out a small pamphlet and handed it to craig to look at.

it wasnt long until craig realized what he was looking at. it was his own obituary.

craig could feel his legs giving out he slowly backed back sitting on tweeks bed burying his head in his hands.

tweek bit his bottom lip rubbing the back of his neck

"how did I die?" the raven asked looking at the nervous blond

"t-they said i-it was suicide."

"suicide?"

tweek nodded

"why would I?"

craig tried his best to remember why hehe would even wanna kill himself but only ended up grabbing his head from his headache

"y-you okay craig?"

"I'm fine just a little headache I guess"

"I can g-get you something for the pain"

"no I'm good tweek"the raven looked back at the obituary he held in his hand.

"I don't think I should go home tonight."

"why?"

"because..how would my mom react after seeing her dead son is Alive again?she'd fucking freak"

"w-well you can stay here for tonight i-if you want..m-my parents are out of town for a few days"

"I don't know tweek I don't want to be a bother"

"oh y-you wont be a bother craig I-i swear!"

"y-you're always welcome here craig"

Craig thought about it he couldn't go home that night what other choice did the raven have instead of roaming around the town aimlessly at night.

"Okay tweek I guess I can stay the night"the raven said standing back up from the bed.the blond nodded.

"T-the guest rooms is available"tweek said as he turned back into the closet pulling out some clothes for craig.

"These might not fit you well since I'm kinda smaller than you b-but that's all I have right now" tweek said as he handed the clothes to him,

Craig took the clothes.

"Thanks tweek" the blond nodded

"Y-you should take a shower get all of that dirt off of you."

"Will do." the raven said leaving the room.

The raven laid quietly in the dark room staring at the ceiling,he couldn't sleep that night he'd just found out the worst news.

Craig tucker is supposed to be dead.

So how is it that he was here right now laying in tweeks guest room?

Craig didn't believe it he couldn't believe it the raven needed real proof not some piece of paper to tell him.

But how could he even get the proof?

Could he go down to the cemetery. If he could just see his body then maybe he'll believe it.

But did he want to know the truth?


	2. chapter2

It was midnight and the rain outside started to pick up. Tweek had just awoken from one of his short naps. He had a gut feeling that something was gonna happen. The blond quickly got up out of bed and made his way to the guest room to check on craig but the raven was nowhere to be found.

Panicked tweek quickly made his way Down the stairs in search for his friend. It was then that he noticed the door leading to his garage was opened and the lights were turned on.

The blond could hear noise coming from inside.

He slowly Made his way to the garage door his sights falling on craig who was rummaging around.

"C-craig?"

The raven jumped at the sound of his name he quickly turned around his eyes meeting with the confused blond.

Tweek noticed that craig had a shovel in his hand

"What a-are you doing?"

The raven sighed

"I need to find out tweek."

"F-ngh-find out what."

"I need to find out if what you were telling me earlier was true..tweek I need to see for myself"

The blonds eyes widened as he realized what Craig ment by those words

"CRAIG ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE GOING GRAVE DIGGING!?"

"I need to know tweek."

"To know what?"

"To know I'm really dead"

"An obituary wasn't proof enough?"

"Tweek I wanna...I need to see this for myself I need to know if I'm still in that grave if I am then that means...I don't know what it would mean"

"But it's pouring out right now"

"Which is why this is the perfect time to do this tweek who do you know would be out in this weather?"the raven swung the shovel onto his shoulder

"I'll be back as soon as I can tweek I promise"

The blond shook his head

"N-no I'm going with you.t-to Make s-sure you're o-okay"

"Tweek that won't be necessary honestly."

"I said I'm going."the blond demanded

It was silent as the raven thought about it

"Alright fine well get dressed then"

"So this is it huh?" craig said staring at his name on the tombstone this all felt a little to real for the raven

"W-ngh-we don't have to do this i-if you don't want to craig" the blond said

"No tweek I have to see if I'm in there" the raven said as he began digging. Tweek took hold of his own shovel and began helping the raven out.

After what felt like forever digging they finally found what they were looking for.

Craig stared at the white casket mentally preparing himself. He turned to look at tweek

"You might want to look away there's no telling What would be in there"

"I-its okay I can handle it"

The raven looked back at the casket and began to slowly open it

He was praying that he would find nothing In there he was hoping that it would be empty.

But his hopes quickly died after getting a foul smell of death opening the casket all the way he saw his body laying there lifeless.he quickly covered his mouth trying not to gag

"C-craig?.are you alright?"

The raven quickly closed the casket climbing out of the grave

"C-craig?"

"Let's just cover this back up tweek" the raven answered

"O-okay"

Craig didn't say anything on the walk back to tweeks house. He didn't have

Anything to actually say.

Once at tweeks house the raven made is way to the couch in the living room.

It was silent in there wich made tweek feel uncomfortable

"C- can I get you anything?"tweek asked there was a long silence until craig spoke up

"No I'm good"

The blond sat down beside Craig rubbing his back

"I don't even know who I am anymore tweek"

"What do you mean? You're still craig tucker"

"Am I really?because that body in the fucking grave is telling me otherwise"

Tweek bit his bottom lip

"Maybe you've been given a s-second chance..n-not a lot of people are given that you know"

"A second chance for what?"the raven said rubbing his neck feeling a sharp pain around it

"I don't know C-craig Maybe it's to do something right"

"I think I need to lay down" the raven said as he stood up and made his way to the guest room.

The raven woke the next day and got out of bed he made his way down the stairs to find tweek in the kitchen making coffee. The blond noticed him

"H-hey craig."

The raven nodded looking at a picture the blond had on the fridge. It was of him jimmy,clyde,tweek and token.

"Do you still talk to them?" craig asked. Tweek was confused for a moment until he looked at the photo craig was looking at

"N-no I haven't really s-spoken to any of them ever since you..you know."

The raven took the photo off of the fridge

"I-if you want I still have their numbers I can call them maybe ask if they would want to c-come and see you...I'm sure they'd be happy to see their best friend alive again."

"Yeah or they'd probably just run away like you did"

Tweek nervously looked down at his blue slippers

"S-sorry about that"

Craig smiled and patted the messy haired blond on his shoulder

"Don't be sorry tweek I understand...but Yeah I do wanna talk to the guys since I've been dead for a whole year I wanna know what's been happening while i was gone"

"I c-can call them today we can meet them at the coffee shop since I work today"

"Sure that sounds like a plan"

"Hey Y-you hungry I could make some breakfast or something"

"Um no I'm not really that hungry right now actually"

"Oh o-okay" the blond turned back to his coffee maker pouring a cup for himself

"D-do you w-want some coffee?"

"No I'm not really a fan of it"

"Suit yourself"

9:33

Tweek was in the coffee shop getting ready to open the doors for today hed already called token jimmy and clyde over So he figured that they would be there soon enough craig was in the restroom he was feeling a bit nervous to see his old friends. He wondered what they would think of their friend suddenly showing up out of nowhere.

The entrance door opened and tweek could see the three boys enter.

Clyde walked up to the counter

"Hey tweek long time no see huh?"

"H- hey clyde"

"So what made you call us all of a sudden tweek?" token asked

"W-well there's Someone h-here I wanted you to see"

"R-R-really t-tweek?w-where is this p-p-person?"

"He's in the restroom right now you guys can have a seat and wait on him I'll go Make some coffee for us."

The three boys made their way to the table and tweek went to start up some coffee before heading to the restroom to check on craig. He knocked lightly before opening the door slowly

"Craig" the blond whispered out looking at craig who was leaning against the sink

"C-craig your friend's a h-here."

"Okay tweek"

Tweek stepped inside closing the door behind him

"I-is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's Fine don't worry I'll be out in a minute"

Tweek nodded before closing the door and going back to his coffee.

He made his way to the group of boys passing out his freshly made coffee

"So where is this person tweek? We've been sitting around here forever now."clyde asked now seening impatient

"He's coming just w-wait"

Two minutes later the restroom door opened with craig walking out jaws dropped and the whole room was filled with awkward silence as the raven made his way to the table

"Craig!" token yelled out breaking the silence and startling everyone In the room

"Y-yeah it's me"

Wait wait hold up" clyde said standing up he started pinching the ravens cheeks

"Clyde what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to Make sure you're not a ghost or something" craig swatted away the boys hands

"I'm not a ghost clyde"

"Well i have to make sure"

Craig rolled his eyes and as clyde tweek and craig took their seats

"So how are you actually alive right now dude we heard you died hell we've seen your body at your funeral"token said

"I'm just as confused as you are token"

"W-w-when did you c-come b-b-back?" jimmy asked

"Come back? Uh last night I guess.. I woke up in the woods and tried to get some help at the nearby gas station and thats when tweek showed up..I don't really remember much before all of that though hell I don't even remember killing myself"

The three boys sat there in silence until clyde finally spoke

"Not long after your death alot of kids ended up dying as well"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah first it was Heidi then leslie afterwards kyle kids were dying back to back some suicide but other's like kyle was only an accident though parents were literally freaking out over it and I don't blame them that was kinda scary hearing about all those deaths in such a short period of time"

Just then the door opened and a customer walked in

"I uh gotta go I'll b-be right back" tweek said putting on His apron and making his way to the counter

"So all those kids died after me?"

"A hell of a lot more people died just don't wanna name them all,but yeah all of them died the same year you well died I guess"

Craig took a minute to actually process the information he was given

"But we're glad that you're alright craig its really actually nice to see you again everyone missed you especially tweek"Clyde said

"Yeah it's nice to be back I guess" craig said staring at the table trying to avoid any eye contact with his friends.

4:16

"S-see that wasn't so bad now was it?" tweek said as he was heading to the kitchen.

"I guess not"' the raven answered removing his blue chullo hat

"Y-you want something to eat craig i can fix up something right quick"

"I'm actually not hungry"

"C-craig you haven't eaten all day"

"I know"

"You have to be at least a little hungry"

"I'm sorry tweek but I really don't feel hungry right now"

"O-okay then"

"Yeah but what I will probably do is nap I am feeling kinda tired"

"Alright w-well g-goodnight then"

"Night tweek"

The raven yelled out as he was walking up the stairs


	3. chapter 3

The snow crunched loudly under the brunett girls feet as she walked out of the woods confused and hurting. She looked at all the passing bystanders it felt like everything was going in slow motion the loud sound of the passing cars was almost defining to the brunette.

"Are you alright" she heard a voice ask her quickly turning around to see the person who was asking the question. Her vision began to blur

"Miss are you alright? Do you need help?"

"I-i" the brunett couldn't even get her words out before passing out

Tweek and craig sat in the living room watching tv until tweeks phone beeped with a text message he picked it up to read the message.

"T-thats my mom she said her and dad are on their way here"

Tweek hurriedly got up off the couch

"They aren't supposed to be back until like friday...wait What's today?"

"It's friday tweek." craig answered

"Serously?!"

"Yeah tweek"

"Jesus where have I been?"

"Apparently not here"the raven joked

"C-craig this is serious my parents are on their way they're gonna see you oh god how would they even react?"

"You're starting to sound like me tweek. But seriously calm down everything is gonna be alright"

The raven said looking out the window for tweeks parents

"It's hard to calm down right now craig"

Soon tweeks parent's car came into craigs view

"They're here" the raven announced

Tweek took a deep breath, the raven watched as the couple stepped out of the vehichle and apptoached. The front door tweek rushed to the door and quickly opened it ending up being face to face with his parents.

"Mom dad h-hey"

"Hey sweetie" mrs.tweek answered

"H-how was your trip"

"Sweetie me and your father can tell you all about that later. Now can you move So we can get inside and out of the cold?"

The blond rubbed the back of his neck

"S-sure" he says as he moves backwards allowing his mother and father to enter. They froze in their steps as soon as they saw craig who was standing in front if them trying not to seem nervous

"C-craig?" mrs. Tweak said still stunted

"H-hello mr.and mrs. Tweak" the noirette stuttered

"I can't believe it? C-craig tucker? The truckers boy?" mrs Tweak says

"Yeah"

"That's impossible you died" mr. Tweak chimed in

The noirette chuckled nervously

"Yeah I uh heard"

Tweeks mother walked up to the raven

"H-how are you here right now?" she asked tearing up

"I-i don't know I can't really remember anything to be honest"

"Does Laura know about this?" she asked

"No I haven't spoken to her since I got back here"

"We-well I'm sure they would like to know that their son is Alive and well craig" tweeks father finally spoke

"Yeah I'm sure they'd like to see me too I guess"

"I can't believe it i-i just can't we can take you to them oh my god " mrs. Tweek said

Tweek made his way to craigs side

"Mom I don't think he's ready to meet them at this point"

"No"craig saig causing tweek to look at him

"I need to see them.they need to know that their son is okay "

"C-craig y-you sure"

"Yeah..I think it's time they actually know"

Craig started walking to the door

Walked up to craig grabbing his jacket from the coat rack

"Tweek what are you doing"

"I- I'm coming with"

"You don't need to tweek"

"I know I don't need to but I want to.. You might need me y-you know just in case something happens"

Craig looked at tweeks parents who were just standing there craig figured they were still trying to process the situation.he looked back at the blond

"Okay tweek"

He opened the door walking out tweek was behind him shutting the door before catching up to craig

"C-craig aren't you cold?" the blond asked

Craig realised he didn't have on a jacked but for some reason he wasn't cold even though it was below freezing

"No I'm not"

"Serously it's freezing out here"

Tweek said hugging himself tighter for warmth

"Jesus I need some coffee right now"

"We can take a detour and head on down to harbucks and buy you one"

The noirett said hoping tweek would agree he wanted an excuse to wait a little longer before seeing his parents

"N-no I can get one w-when we head back"

"Okay tweek" craig said sighing

After a few minutes of walking they Made it to craigs house his parents car was in the driveway so he knew they were home. They made their way to the doorstep,craig was about to knock on the door until he stopped it was like some unknown force was telling him not to knock. Looking at his front door made him nervous. The thought of seeing his family actually scared him

"You alright craig?" tweek asked concern in his voice

The raven looked at him and gave him a half smile and a half nod. The raven took a deep breath before knocking.

A few seconds of silence went by until they saw someone peek out from the window. Soon they heard the door unlock and opened. Ruby was standing right in front of the two

"Craig. You're alive!"

"Yeah"

A huge grin appeared on her face as she hugged him the noirette hugged back

"I knew you'd come back I just knew it."

"Ruby who was at the door"

A women's voice could be heard

Laura walked to the door and immediately dropped the plate she had in her hand

"Craig? Honey"

"Heh hey mom"

Laura started tearing up

"M-my boy?"

"It's me" his mother rushed over to him hugging him crying uncontrollably

She pulled away from the hug to stare at her son

"How is this even possible? My sons alive..oh my god... Come in"

She stepped back letting the two boys enter.

She closed the door behind them

"Ruby go get your father" she whispered

Ruby nodded running up the stairs.

"Can I get you anything?"

Craig looked at tweek to see his answer tweek shook his head no

"We're good right now"

"Okay"

Soon ruby came back downstairs

"He said he's coming"she told them

As she made her way to the living room couch

After a few seconds Thomas came downstairs

"What do You need laura"

"Thomas look"

Laura pointed at craig

"It's our Son he's come home"

Thomas saw craig and how a moment he was stunned but afterwards that stunned face turned into anger

"No..this isn't my son"

"What?" Laura said

"My son died last year Laura this isn't craig tucker"

"What are you talking about Thomas this is craig this us our boy"

"No it's not I've been to his funeral I saw his damn body there is no way that this is my son"

Craig felt a bit of anger mixed in with sadness listening to his father basically disowning him

"Thomas don't be like this"

"Laura you and I both know that this isn't craig there's no way in hell that this could be him"

Thomas walked over to the front door opening it

"I want you two out now."he demanded

Craig frowned

"Thomas!" laura yelled

"Mom stop it's obvious he doesn't want to see his own son. Come on tweek" the raven said storming out of the house. Tweek stayed in there a few moments longer before walking out of the house he noticed tweek had his jacket but there was something underneath it

"Y-your mom gave me your jacket

"What's underneath there"

"I-its your guinea pig s-stripe she told me that Y-you might want to see her"

Craig lifted up the jacket getting a glimpse of his old friend.

"W-we need to hurry up and get her out of the cold"

Craig dropped the jacket back over the cage

"Yeah"

Craig sat in the tweaks living room that night holding his pet, the tweaks have decided to let craig stay there for however long he needed to they let him have the guest room.

Tweek walked into the room

"You okay craig?"

"Yeah I'm fine" craig said petting his guinea pig on his lap Tweek sat down next to the noirett

"I kinda knew it was gonna end like that" the noirette said

"H- he's just c-confused c-craig"tweek tried to reassure him

Craig kept his gaze at the guinea pig

"No...he's right...I'm not craig tucker tweek"

"W- what do you mean?"

"You saw it for yourself you saw my body ,we both saw it tweek..I'm not craig I don't know who I Am but craig tucker that's someone who I'm not"

"N-no c- craig don't t-talk like t-that"

The noirette was now trying to hold back tears he picked up stripe and put her in her cage.he turned to look at tweek

"Why not? I'm speaking the truth"

"No you're not!"

The noirette stood up

"Yes I am tweek it's like I'm a fucking clone I have all of my me..his memories and I look like him but I'm not him tweek I can't be!"

Tweek jumped up

"STOP IT CRAIG JUST STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"J-just because you're not in the same body doesn't mean You're not the same person"

Tears started streaming down the blonds face

"Craig you've been given a second fucking chance this is your second chance can't you see that?it doesn't matter if you're not in your old body y-you're still the same old craig tucker that I knew,"tweek bowed his head and rushed out of the room

The noirette tears started to fall down his cheeks he wiped them away sitting back on the couch turning in the tv

He wasn't really paying attention he just needed noise to block out the silence

"A shocking discovery happened this morning as a child who was said to have died last year is somehow alive and inside hells pass hospital"

The noirette heared the news anchor say he quickly looked at the tv grabbing the remote

"The now 19 year old heidi turner the girl who committed suicide southpark creek is Alive doctors are baffled at this situation but the parents are more than happy to have their child back"

"Heidi turner?" the noriette whispered

Did craig just find someone who was in the same situation he's in?


End file.
